


Next leson for Regina

by Rose_1444



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dragon Queen Week, F/F, Magic, Prison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 04:51:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5653081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_1444/pseuds/Rose_1444
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rumple make another lesson for Regina. But he does not know what happen betwen her and Maleficent. He does not know that they became more that ally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Next leson for Regina

“Our kingdom should rejoice ...." With that King Leopold raised his cup and looked at Regina sitting at the other end of the table. But she just rolled her eyes. There was, the king's daughter, Snow White sitting next to him.

"Why, Dad?"

"The dragon was defeated, and the monster was arrested."

"What kind of monster are you talking about?" Regina mets with an icy glare king. Glasses of wine she is not taken. She was not going to toast to something like that.

"All of a dragon yet," King still held uplifted cup. Regina she still was not going to take it. Her mind is filled with something else. Someone else.

"Hmm ... I went appetite. Punish cook. "With that he rose from the table and left the king with his daughter. She stepped onto the empty hallway, where her cloud of magic. Regina left the castle.  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
It was a few days she got permission to come this way directly into the main hall of the castle. After they returned to Maleficent, thanks to the ability of the young queen she decided to give her what she wanted. Teach her. Other than Rumplestislkin.

Now, when Regina came in the middle of the main hall shuddered. The room was empty. Howling in the wind. Windows was broken. Glass shards were everywhere. The doors to the hall were excluded from its hinges. In a large hearth fire, not burn. Armchairs where they sit together was broken. She walked over to them, because under one of them saw the staff that did not give an elderly woman's hand.Magic cane.

Regina took her hands and finally felt something. He knew the feeling well, he was angry. Who could have done this ?!

She stepped onto the ice hall with a cane in his hand. Pointing to the mirror in the hallway. It was huge, decorated with all kinds of wood that you can think of. Mirror ran through a huge crack. This, however, did not prevent Regina look. One hand waved in front of a mirror. His reflection had changed. Already she is not seen myself. He smiled slightly. Mirrors hear it from the beginning, but her smile froze when the image in the mirror stabilized.

The first thing she saw was two chains stretching from somewhere in the darkness. Both were very massive. He would almost expecting to see her Maleficent in dragon form. So it was not. There was a blond woman with tousled hair in the same way as Regina seeing her for the first time. This time, however, her eyes that stared ahead, not shrouded in the most pleasant. This time they were clouded with pain. Her clothes were torn from the side and at that point protruding arrow.

Regina angrily slapped hands to the wall. What he saw did not help her at all. She could not understand why she is so furious. Mal for her did not mean anything. Actually, they do not owe each other anything. Regina, however, wanted a friend. She wanted someone to help her. Who would be able to understand. She tried to think, what now. What must be done. Then her gaze fell on a clock that was ticking beside the mirror. Have a good half hour to be somewhere else. She closed her eyes and tried to move on Dark castle.When she opened her eyes stood still in the hall of the castle. She tried again. Nothing happened.

"Rumplestislkin!" Nothing happened. She grinned at himself in the mirror. He will certainly comment it. "Rumplestislkin!" She took a breath to re screamed his name but when she saw him in the mirror behind her.

"No need to yell, dearie." Their eyes met. "I thought that perhaps you forgotten our hour. What we do in the castle of our dear friend Maleficent? "

"Someone took her ...." Regina again waved a mirror image showed the same ones pictures as before.

"It's a dragon, she is advise yourself ...." Rumplestislkin stood in front of Regina and covered it look in the mirror. "We ought to go learn something other than self-pity." He grinned.

Regina stared at him. Then it hit her. "Who could harness the dragon. It's your job! "In some moments Regina was impulsive and it could be hurt like this. Accuse the Dark was very reckless. 

He said nothing. Just he leaned toward her. His whisper was loom menacingly than if he started yelling at her."Then you should watch your language, Regina." His voice sounded like a warning.

"I owen it to her," Regina confessed, glancing into his face.

"What?" Up to this moment Rumplestislkin stepped back a step.

"She decided to teach me, too."

"Let's go, but not gain your revenge.Maleficent has a completely different magic than me or than you.Come to me especially when you know what you want, my dear." He made his tipical gesture and wanted to leave her alone.

"Wait! Where should I start?"

"Are you so stupid, dearie? Do you know her story? "With that Rumpl disappeared.

Regina came back to the castle. Her chambers were empty. The fire was burning. On the table put down the cane that belonged to Maleficent and went to a huge mirror. This time he had to concentrate a lot more.  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
"It's all weird ..." said one guard who was leaning against a wall in a long, dark corridor. Second he nodded. "I have a funny feeling that magic that is everywhere, it's like then."

Third, that they just joined the suit. "I'm a little worried, what if the witch gets out anyway. Then we burn all of us here. "

The first of the men laughed. "But if she could have been here so long as the pile of ashes not us."  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
Regina then to look in the mirror went to his dressing room. He needs a lot of worn clothes. Something that will be of much use as a disguise. After all, the king Stefan has already met her. Soon found suitable clothing that the young queen made beggar woman. When her disguise was done to her chambers they have begun to fall first rays of the sun. Then it occurred to her that they need not just to the castle in the venture. Her gaze fell on a platter with apples and one hand movement of the bowl made basket. She took it in her hand and disappeared in a cloud of magic.

She appeared close to the castle, the trees that surrounded her. She stepped out of the shadows on the road and walked to the castle gate. It was not that far way, but at the gate were two men with swords at the waist. Castle Guard.

"Hello .... do you have an apple, I sell it that way from village to city, and from city to castles .... you're not, they are really good." Regina looked at the two men.

"By order of the king we can not take place before the execution of anyone except invited guests let into the castle," began one of the guards. He went another. "Go somewhere else to sell, down is a village,"And show where.

Regina attacked one crazy thing. She took an apple from the basket and threw it at the first guard. Then she took the full force of the second and threw it at a time. Both hit.  
"That's it enought ...." She want to trew another. 

"I arrest you." One of the guards took Regina's hand until the apples fell apart and the basket fell from her hand. 

"Why I did not do anything!" She said when she was one of the men pulled a small door at the gate to the castle. They were in the courtyard, which was not enough even to see. The guard dragged her to another door, after he opened felt a gust of cold air.

"To assess king ...." He grinned and then they go down to the stairs and met several other guards went into a large hallway lighting only a few torches, where all the cells were empty, except for a single from which you could hear the rattling of chains.

"Besides, you would not be afraid of the king, but the someone that we keep as your company. It's a witch. "He laughed.  
Regina tried to look very frightened. "Naw .... no. I do not have anything to do with witches! "The guard ignored it, and shoved her into the cell opposite, he did not notice the chains in the second cell stopped rattling. Regina smiled softly to himself.

"That you should think about before," he sneered and the left. Regina looked into the next cell, but did not see anything there too see. But it was enough the tone woman spoke behind bars.

"Can you tell me why you left the arested you, Regina?"

"I came to visit,"

"So for a visit ... well people who are sentece to dead do not have many visiters."

"Hmm ... but this people is often not a witch," Regina opened the lock of her cell by a small flame. She ran and hid in the shadows. Then, in the same way she opened her friends cell.

"True," She saw a faint smile on Maleficent face as she stood in her cell. Although she did not stand on her feet, but she was kneeling on the ground. Hands uprooted together with chains to the wall. "Get rid me of these chains."

Regina had remained in place for a while, then resumed its work. Again in her hand she discovered fire, but it was not working."Why the hell it is not working! Locks on cell it worked! "

"If I could, I would do it myself. This place is magically protected. Soon we will have company, "the blonde turned to her and their eyes met. "When somebody uses magic, the king finds out,"

"How soon?"

Her answer was a shrug.

"Regina, listen you have to focus on why you're here, try to remember that magic is not always about negative emotions can be associated with the most positive emotions. Then the chains released. "

"I do not know what you're talking about, Mal."  
"But you know, you try it!" Maleficent insisted. Regina closed her eyes with both hands and took the first chain. "Why are you here, you're here, perhaps for revenge, death, or perhaps because of you want to help me out, that's the fundamental difference, my dear."

Heard footsteps on the stairs. Regina opened her eyes.

"I can not concentrate,"  
"Try it,"

She did it again. She tried to realize what she was saying and then it happened. Then she felt as the first chain permits. She quickly grabbed the other. The soldiers were already at the door of cell. One was about to shoot an arrow. Regina defused him by fireball and then disposed towards Maleficent and gently took her by the shoulders. Both are surrounded by magic. The last thing they heard was a scream.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
They appeared in the middle of the destroyed main hall. Regina fell to another woman on his knees. She wanted to heal the wound from which the arrow was still sticking out. Mal caught her hand.

"Magic could do it worst."

"Okay ... okay, let's do it normally," Views of the two women met. Regina looked around the room. He is looking for a wine that could be used as a disinfectant.

"There's nothing you could not use everything's destroyed." Mal's how the castle looked struck more than it would seem.

"What happened?" Regina looked into his eyes. She just shook her head, refusing to talk about it now. Regina is both moved back into the room over the hall. She knew that there is room herself mistress of the castle.

She helped Mal into bed with a canopy. Her face was contorted in pain."Wine is there ..." Her voice Maleficent indefinitely.

Regina looked around the room, she was clad in dark wood and dominated her bed. Beside the bed was a small table on which was a carafe of wine and one glass. Regina used magic to change her clothes at her usual black dress and have them ripped a piece that could be used as a rag. She took the carafe and the sat on the bed to the Mal. She still had her eyes closed. She opened it up when Regina gently touched the side and began to nurse her.

"You have to remove the arrow"

"I know," Their eyes met again.

"Fast or slow?"

"I'd rather slowly,"

Regina was here then gently picked up the arrow. And he turned. She watched while alternately morning and turn on Maleficent. It was after the fourth turn arrow biting her lips.

"It seems to me that you have the upper hand like this, Regina ..."  
"Of course yes. Who would not like it, Mal? "

"Do not irritate the dragon, your majesty ..." Maleficent have litle smile and their eyes met. At that moment, Regina snapped the arrow and pulled him, he immediately replaced the wine-soaked rag. Sure it stung a lot. It reiterated several times, and something prevented her from Maleficent to watch at the moment. Then from her clothes ripanother piece and made him a bandage. Carefully, she put on the wound.

"You must take off your clothes...." Regina broke the silence, her voice uncertain. She knew how it may sound about as requested.

Mal smiled slightly but did not object at all.  
"Then you have to take off alone,"

Regina lowered her eyes. Doused her heat. What does she do? Why do she feel so strange?! Barely conceal that her hands were shaking as she began Maleficent help from clothes without using magic. She began to tie in the back. That meant lean closer to Mal, exactly carefully done. Tying soon eased. She decided to help her and removed her own clothes hangers from clothes so that Regina can to continue. Secretly she enjoyed the fact that she could touch Mal. Her skin was in fact pleasantly warm. However, it's unnerving how Mal look at her. Regina pulled her dress and began carefully bandaging the wound. Very soon she had done.

"I should go back to the castle," Regina was going to suck.

Maleficent it surprisingly quickly grabbed his hand. And slowly he sat up in bed. "Or you can stay, Regina." His other hand touched her cheek, as the day when they met for the first time.

Regina could not look into her eyes, not now. She felt as she grabbed her chin and forced her to lift her eyes. Mal leaned closer to her, she could feel her breath on his own lips. Regina closed her eyes, overwhelmed by the moment.

"Or a little queen is scared?"

"I'm not afraid!" She opened her eyes and looked at her friend.

"Then prove it, do it over what you are thinking." Maleficent smiled. "Give it to what you want to do ...." As if it mattered which of them will do it. Then it happened the first time. Their lips met in a first kiss. Regina gasped, literally felt as her inner fire burns.

Their eyes met again, but only for a short time. Mal to it again leaned over and whispered in her ear. “Do you still want to leave ....?" Mal's voice was quiet, but full of unspoken. Still, she is leaving the decision to Regina. Therefore surprised her with how she responded to that challenge. Regina kissed her neck in such a way that Mal forced to breathe.  
"I take that as a no," she laughed. Regina shivered, feeling the skin gentle touch the fire dragon gentle touch. Without the Mal she pulled her felt her back untie themselves dress. Magic.  
"You see, my dear .... Magic can be used to see beautiful things," she whispered in her ear, and further retaliated her a kiss on the neck.

She smiled and then kissed, totally different than the first time. Their kiss became hungry, very hungry. Together they put on the bed.  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
Regina grabbed his clothes out of the country without saying a word, disappeared in a cloud of magic. Mal must smile. This will be fun.Then just she shook her head gingerly pulled on clothes and so disappeared in a cloud of magic. She appeared on the access road to the dark castle. Use the Magic pushed the gate and went inside the castle. Then another door burst open.She know where he is. Straight to the main hall of the castle.

"Give me back what you stole!" Her voice was all not just calm. She looked at Rumplestislkin which still purred at her spinning wheel. She walked across the room behind him.

"Do you think I dont know that? They came because you sent them to me! Now I go back what belongs to me, or you'll be regret it! "

Finally,dark one lookt at her got up from her spinning wheel.

"But you're here to get me to threaten. So somebody saved you. And certainly chose an appropriate reward. "

"It is not your thing. Now give me back what you change, or stole or what do you want to said about it!"

Rumplestislkin just laughed and suddenly had a magic can in his hand, which belonged Maleficent.

"Do you think this, dearie? Only when we make a deal,"

"You know what I think about those of your deals. The only people who will benefit its you. What other deal, give it back to me and I will generously do as nothing happen'

Rumple just laughed. "Then change what I was going to suggest. The deal is very simple, I'll give it to you when Regina would not teach magic by your way. Otherwise, you can do anything. "

"Deal,"She grimaced and grabbed her stick in her hand. She felt a surge of energy, let him into her, her eyes lit up and the cloud of her magic and she disappeared.


End file.
